The Day I Met Her
by Aoi.Lapis
Summary: ONE-SHOT! When I first met her, I loved her. I wanted to protect her. I killed her. It was all my fault.


When I first met her, I had a warm feeling in my heart. It was probably because she paid for my food.

 _"My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you." she said as she watched Happy and I eat._

Her kindness...her light...her happiness...I never thought I would be the one protecting it. After all, when have I ever protected something without it leaving me? As it turns out, I was right.

 _"Natsu, we're partners remember_?" _she said with a smile on her face._

I hated it when she blamed herself, when she cried.

 _"It's all my fault. If I wasn't so selfish, you guys won't have this war." she sobbed._

Since that day, I promised to protect her.

 _"Who was the one that made Luce cry?" I growled._

I've seen her die once, and I never wanted that to happen again.

 _"Natsu...I always wanted...to see my family...again...thank...you." she said as she closed her eyes forever. Tears fell from my eyes._

She always wondered why I'm always in her house...she never knew that I scared...scared of her disappearing without a trace.

 _"Use the door at least!" she said tiredly._

She was my friend, my partner, and my light. Without her, I was a monster.

 _"Natsu! Calm down! Please!" she begged as the area went into flames._

I never understood why, but she was the only thing I was willing to kill for.

 _I couldn't hear her screams and pleas. All I saw was red._

I wanted to protect her...I wanted to protect her from the darkness and the cruel game called reality...but I couldn't.

 _Before I realized it, she was behind me. She hugged me. "It's alright, Natsu...it's alright." she whispered. I calmed down...only to see what I've done. Bodies of enemies on the ground, critically injured. Some might be dead. I turned around. Then I saw her. Her left leg had a deep gash...but that wasn't what I first noticed. What I noticed was the burns on her arms...it's my fault._

I promised to protect her...but I was the one who caused all her pain and sorrow. I tried to keep her away from from this cruel reality, but I was the one who brought it to her...I was the one who caused her death.

 _She jumped in front of me as he casts his spell. It hit her. Her injured body was in front of me. I ran to her and held her close to me._

 _"Luce...i'm sorry it's my fault...I'm sorry." I said tears fell from my eyes. Using up the last of her strength, she place her hand on my cheek._

 _"It's alright, Natsu...you protected me now it's my turn to protect you. We're partners after all." she whispered. She smiled kindly. "I'm sorry... that we can't go on any...more...adventures." She breathed heavily until...she's gone._ _My light...it's gone. Now I'm just darkness._

 _I placed her dead body down gently and got up. My flames were everywhere...everywhere except for where she was._

 _I glared at him as he smiled. My anger was at its peak. He was happy. Happy that she's dead._

 _"ZEREF!" I yelled as I charged towards him. After that, All I saw was red. I kept attacking and fighting until...I blacked out._

It's been exactly 1 year since that day. I walked to her grave.

 _I woke up seeing white. I try get up, but pain hit my body like a ton of bricks._

 _"Oh good. You're awake." A nurse said as she came in. "Your guild master will see you shortly. Don't move though. Those were some injuries you've received."_

 _I waited as she change some of my bandages and she left. Then Gramps came in._

 _"Natsu..." I don't like the tone of his voice._

 _"What's wrong Gramps? Where's Luce?" I asked._

 _"Lucy's...dead."_

I walked to her grave and placed down some gifts. A strawberry and vanilla milkshake and a new celestial spirit key.

 _Her funeral was short, but everyone who knew of her existence came. We buried her keys with her, since they refused to be given away and taken away from Lucy. Even the Celestial Spirit King came to her funeral. By the time everyone left, it was midnight. But I was still there...waiting for her to appear and say it was a prank._

"Hey Luce...Happy Birthday." I whisper.

 _Then I realized something while staring at her grave. It was her birthday when this happened. I didn't even wish her a happy birthday._

"Do you remember my promise to you?"

 _Since that day, I promised. I promised to, no matter what, wait for her. I'll keep waiting, until I die. It was that promise that kept me alive and continue living. Since then, I refused to cry._

"Luce...I love you." I whispered. Then I heard something as the church bell rang.

 **"I love you too...Natsu."** her voice said. Her kind and smooth voice.

I looked around until I saw something. She was transparent enough to the point where not many people would notice her, but her beautiful blonde hair caught my eye. She was smiling. Her beautiful smile.

 **"Thank you Natsu for waiting...but you don't have to do that anymore."** she said as she slowly disappeared. She kept her smile on until...she's gone.

Finally...I let the tears fall.

* * *

 **Explanation for those who don't understand:**

 **Lucy and Natsu were involved in the final fight with Zeref. By then Natsu already knew his feelings for Lucy and wanted to protect her from everything terrible, as a flashback shows Natsu attacking enemies in blind rage since they harmed Lucy. In the battle, Natsu was about to be hit with a powerful spell, but Lucy got in the dies, but not before thanking Natsu. Natsu, blinded by grief, guilt and anger, started attacking and defeated Zeref. Natsu wakes up in the hospital room, only to be told by Macarov that she's dead. On her funeral day, the guild buries her body with her celestial spirit keys, since they refuse to be separated from Lucy. Everyone but Natsu leaves. After a while, Natsu realizes that Lucy died on her birthday. He then proceeded to make a promise to her. He promised to wait for her until she comes back. 1 year later, Natsu comes back on her death day/ birthday. He then admits her feelings for her. Lucy's spirit appears, telling him that she loves him too and to stop waiting for her. She disappears, only to thank him again. Natsu who's been holding back his tears all this time, finally lets all his tears out.**

 **Thank you for reading this one-shot! Please give me any criticism if there's a problem. Review if you like this story!**

 **~Aoi**


End file.
